villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lizzie Samuels
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Samuels is a character and a survivor of the outbreak who first appeared in the Season 4 premiere of AMC's The Walking Dead. She served as an anti-heroine and supporting protagonist during the first half of Season 4 before becoming the anti-villain during the second half of Season 4. She was the daughter of Ryan and the sister of Mika. After her father's death, she looks to Carol Peletier as a parental guardian. Lizzie displays various signs of psychopathic behavior, such as feeding mice to walkers and seeing them as her "friends". She was portrayed by Brighton Sharbino. Biography Lizzie seems harmless for a good period of the show, but it is well notable that she seems to see The Walkers as normal people, shown first when she begins naming them, and shown later when she talks to a walker thinking it will listen to her. Soon enough, in the episode, Inmates, she needlessly kills bunnies and attempts to smother baby Judith. Lizzie is seen talking with Carol and keeping watch, while Tyreese and Mika sleep on the rails. Lizzie and Carol talk about Sophia, Carol then orders Lizzie to rest with Tyreese and Mika and Lizzie hugs Carol and tells her that she loves her. Lizzie stops Tyreese from killing a mutilated walker that is immobilized on the train tracks, telling him that she understands that they have to be killed sometimes, but sometimes they don't. When the five of them stumble upon a pecan grove in the woods, Tyreese and Carol go inside to clear it out, and Lizzie sullenly realizes that they will kill any Walkers that are inside. Just then, a Walker falls over a railing and begins crawling rapidly towards Lizzie. Unable to kill it, Lizzie freezes in fear with Judith in her arms. Mika shoots the Walker in the head, saving their lives. Lizzie cries at the death of the Walker, and Mika tells her to look at some nearby flowers and count to three, just as she had before Carol killed Ryan to prevent his reanimation at the prison. Lizzie scolds Carol after she kills a walker that Lizzie was playing tag with, calling the walker her "friend" and even asking Carol, "how would you like it if I killed you?". Later, Lizzie runs back to the walker that's trapped in the tracks and opens a box that contains a mouse, she picks it up by its tail and feeds it to the walker. As Mika runs up to her, she says that 'you will understand' and raises the hand to the walkers mouth in an attempt to reanimate into one. Before she can do so, a group of burnt Walkers begins to chase them. Mika grabs Lizzie and they run away together. The two scream, attracting the attention of Carol and Tyreese. Lizzie reluctantly kills a few of the Walkers alongside Mika, Carol and Tyreese, until all of them are dead. Later, she and Mika help Carol cook pecans. As Carol and Tyreese leave them, she kills Mika in an attempt to show Carol and Tyreese that walkers aren't different. As Carol and Tyreese return, they see her with a bloody knife in her hand, Mika dead behind her and a guiltless look on her face. Fearing that Judith might fall victim to her insanity, Carol talks Lizzie into giving her gun to her and convinces her to allow Tyreese to take Mika away to reanimate, although her real intention is to prevent it. Carol later takes Lizzie away from the house to the grove. Along the way, Lizzie notices that Carol is upset and starts crying. Lizzie asks if Carol is mad at her for pointing a gun at Carol and Tyreese and pleads for Carol to not be mad at her. As she is crying, Carol tells Lizzie to look at the flowers. While she is, Carol takes her pistol out and shoots her in the head. Tyreese and Carol then bury her in the yard of the house they were staying in. Tyreese and Carol leave yellow flowers on the graves and Carol mourns the loss of both Lizzie and Mika. Gallery The_Grove_Episode_Poster.jpg|The Walking Dead's poster for Lizzie's character-defining episode, The Grove. It shows Lizzie holding a bloody knife and a deer representing her younger sister, Mika. rats-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.jpeg|The rats Lizzie killed. alishadeath.gif|Lizzie shoots Alisha. The-Walking-Dead-Lizzie-kills-rabbits-(Brighton-Sharbino).jpg|Lizzie killed these rabbits. judith-walking-dead-spoilers-lizzie-to-kill-again.png|Lizzie attempted to smother Judith, which seems to have failed due to Carol's unexpected arrival. Thegrove2.jpg|Lizzie carelessly plays with a walker which Carol later kills. 640px-Thegrove3.jpg|"IT'S THE SAME THING, YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! IT'S THE SAME THING! WHAT IF I KILLED YOU!? WHAT IF I KILLED YOU!?!?" walkerandlizzie.png|Lizzie attempts to let a walker bite her in order to show that they're not different from people. This is interrupted when a group of flaming walkers attack them. lizziekiller.png|Lizzie murders her younger sister, Mika, claiming that she'll come back the same. Th8.png|Lizzie threatens Carol and Tyreese to let Mika turn, in order to attempt show her how wrong she is about the walkers. Carol convinces her to not kill Judith, drop the gun, and head inside. Carol (offscreen) stabs Mika in the head to stop her from turning. Ss_(2014-03-17_at_03.56.28).png|After Lizzie killed her younger sister, Mika. Lizzie believes Carol is mad at her, only for pointing the gun at her and Tyreese, and doesn't understand why Carol is so upset. Lizzie begins to cry, and Carol tells her "Look at the flowers Lizzie, just look at the flowers," as she raises her gun and fires the fatal shot. Carolshootinglizzie.PNG|Carol shooting Lizzie. Trivia *Lizzie's character mirrors many traits of the Comic Series character Ben. *Lizzie is shown to have mental instability and adjustment issues: *She names and talks to the walkers at the fence, insisting they are still people and that they just want a friend. *She feeds alive rats to walkers. The feeder was unknown for a long time, but Tyreese confirmed that Lizzie confessed to it, who claimed to be 'just having fun'. *She kills and enjoys to mutilate helpless rabbits (and other animals). *She seemingly tried to suffocate Judith by blocking her mouth and nose as she cried. **She also tried to kill Judith again shortly after Mika's death, but Carol and Tyreese arrive in time to stop her. **In both occasions, Carol stopped her from killing Judith. *She admits to Carol that she didn't mean to shoot Alisha in the head because she wanted her to be able to come back as a walker. *She allows a walker to chase her and flies into a rage when Carol kills it. She insists she was playing with it and that it wouldn't hurt her because it just wanted a friend, as with the walkers on the prison fence. *She shows a sympton of schizophrenia when she admits to her sister that she can 'hear them' while looking at an incapacitated walker, explaining why she understands them. She then almost allows herself to be bitten to 'change'. *She murders her sister Mika to show Carol and Tyreese that when she comes back she will be the same, similar to when Ben murdered Billy in Volume 11 of the comic series for the same reason. *After murdering her sister, she assumes that the reason Carol wanted to talk to her in private is because she is mad that Lizzie pointed a gun at her, instead of because she murdered her own sister and was going to do the same to Judith. **This shows that she acts indifferent to her sister and dad´s death, due to her confused pointview on death and undeath. *Her family seems to be aware of her mental health instability. This is shown not by Mika´s conversations with Carol, but also by the fact that everytime she has a breakdown, her sister tells her to look at the flowers, to see something beautiful, which is a type of anesthesia for her anger and pain. Ironically, every person that she indicated to want them to turn, either by mentioning it indirectly (Alisha, unnamed soldier) or indicating it in a breakdown (Ryan, Mika, Judith), ended up not turning, even the ones that were already undead (Nick, Griselda). *Out of all those persons, the only one that´s currently alive was Judith, the only one who she tried to kill twice. *Lizzie's story bears similarity to that of Old Yeller: *Both are adopted by someone. *Both are kept somewhat distant from their respective caretakers, but eventually start to grow more attached. *Both end up being put down by their caretaker. *Both end up being replaced as a primary focus by an infant. **Lizzie has several qualities that make her distinctly different from her sister: **Lizzie has no difficulty killing living things, including people, but is unable to kill the undead or people who will soon reanimate; Mika will only kill the undead. *While younger, Mika is more rational and innocent than Lizzie. *Lizzie often runs directly into danger, while Mika usually prefers to run away from it. **This may not be overseen as brave nor mature, while she´s still childsh as her sister. *Lizzie is often pedantic and irrational, especially in regards to the idea of killing Walkers, while Mika is usually calm and level-headed until she and those around her are put in danger. *Lizzie is the last member of her family to die. *Lizzie arguably helped to doom the prison, since her feeding the walkers meant they already had a greater presence in the area when the Governor's party attacked, the gunfire attracting them aside. Navigation Category:Female Category:Kids Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Suicidal Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Remorseful Category:Anarchist Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Twin/Clone Category:Protagonists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents